


I've Been Wrong Before

by SocialDisease609



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, Forget that she can't get to Krakoa, Forget what happened to Kitty, Friends to Lovers, I do what I want, Massages, Quickies, Tickle Fights, in love with your brother's ex girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: (Didn't know what to call it, so that might change, who knows)After a harrowing battle, Magik comes home to rest her body. Kitty interrupts her plans by offering her comfort in the form of a massage, which leads to dangerous waters.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I've Been Wrong Before

Another battle was over, another victory achieved. Illyana loved battle. She was always filled with the rush of euphoric adrenaline. She loved the heavy heartbeat, the sharp breaths. She loved the battlecries. She loved the  _ camaraderie _ . She could hear fellow mutants, grunting and shouting with confidence and pride at their opponents, her heart squeezing with love whenever she could distinguish a cry from Dani, or a beastly growl from Rahne, or even an overdramatic vocalization from Roberto. She loved everything and everyone, but she probably wouldn’t ever let them know it, at least not to the full extent. 

She loved the look of fear and hesitation in the reflection of her enemy’s eyes as they gazed up her crooked smile, her bright soulsword raised before the reaping motion, her entire aura dripping in bloodlust. She loved winning, even if it came with a hard beating to get there. It made her  _ horny _ . She wondered if maybe she should get that checked out. 

She walked through the dirt pathways of her community in Krakoa with her fellow champions, half-heartedly acknowledging applause and cheers with a few waves. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful for their praises or anything, it’s just that her feet hurt, the muscles throughout her body were tight and sore, like the day after a demanding workout, and she was trying to ignore the need between her legs. Maybe if she didn’t give it any attention, it would subside without her noticing it.

She made it to her quarters, and began to change, shedding her uniform to replace it with the world’s best clothing: sweats. She felt like this was her equivalent of the college years she knew she wasn’t going to have, but instead of coming home from a long day in class, she was coming home from a fight. Either way, both scenarios ended the same, lounging around her room in comfort clothes and slides. Maybe she’d make some cheap ramen in a few minutes to complete the experience, but for right now, she was dying for a specific reunion. She poured in the grounds and filled in the water, the aroma of coffee bean spreading through the room, and flipped the switch before throwing herself on her bed. 

Illyana wanted to focus on the coffee pot filling drip by drip, but her mind was sorting and filtering the past battle, images of slashing, dismembering, and blood flickered in her mind’s eye like an old projector. The sounds of the clash resounding in her ears, and her hands and feet twitched every few seconds. Professor Xavier had told her years ago that this was normal, that this was the body’s reaction to discharging stress and tension from the body when it was able to recognize that it was safe and resting. But, the arousal she felt earlier had only revived itself upon this recollection of the battle. Groaning in frustration, Illyana rolled over on her bed, pulling the blankets over her as she did so, gathering the other half of the linens to be bundled by her stomach. She cuddled into the lump of blankets, like spooning a lover. This was ridiculous, and quite possibly disturbing. Why was this a thing for her? 

_ Knock, knock! _

The sorceress flipped onto her back, piqued with interest that someone would have the audacity to disturb her when they knew she needed rest.

“Piotr?” She asked in assumption, blood simmering slightly with the childsplay of sibling rivalry. “I said I’d see you tomorrow for breakfast,  _ blyad* _ !” She didn’t really mean the harsh word, it was all play, but she did mean the explicit need for personal space.

“Don’t use that tone with me,  _ sistra _ !” Replied the person at the door in a horrible and overly deep imitation of a Russian accent.

“What the fuck?” Illyana muttered to herself, amused at this mystery figure. She freed herself from her bed and made her way to the door, opening it partially. The sorceress’s heartbeat tripled and her face evolved into a wide grin of surprise. “Katya?” 

“The one and only,” Kitty acknowledged, returning the grin and holding her arms out for a hug. 

“God, all those years you spent with him and you can’t even impersonate him,” Illyana laughed, pulling her guest into her room first before giving into the hug. Kitty lightly kicked the door closed behind her with a tap of her boot. When they detached, Illyana recognized that her best friend held something in her hand. 

Kitty held it out, presenting it: a white styrofoam cup of coffee, secured with a lid and stirring stick in the lip. 

“I thought you would want some after kicking so much ass out there, but I see you’ve already got a pot brewing,” the phaser shrugged. “But that has never really stopped you, has it?”

“No,” Illyana confirmed, practically snatching the cup from her hand. “I never fill from coffee.”

“We all have our poisons,” Kitty said, taking a seat at Illyana’s desk, where the coffee pot was working hard to meet it’s master’s needs. “So how goes the life of one of Krakoa’s mightiest captains?”

Illyana held the cup to her lips after removing the stirring stick, taking a careful draw of the coffee, testing its temperature and flavor. A slight and invisible shiver ran through her body as her tongue recognized the taste of its long lost lover.

“How goes the life of the swashbuckling Captain Kate Pryde? Or should I say, The Red Queen?” Illyana contributed.

“As blockbuster as ever, but don’t ignore my question like that, Rasputin,” Kitty said, leaning back in the chair. 

“It’s going fine,” Illyana sighed, taking another draw of the coffee. Kitty had already mixed in the cream and sugar, always getting the amount just right every single time. She knew Kitty was asking because some time ago, she had confided to the phaser some natural doubts and fears in her leadership abilities. The question was a confidence check. “Led us to victory, didn’t I?”

“You sure did,” Kitty grinned. “Put that coffee down for a sec? Come here?”

Illyana scoffed at the request. Put coffee down? 

“Seriously, come here. Please?” 

It was the please that got to her. Putting down the cup, Illyana took the few steps it took to stand beside the seated Kitty. 

“Yes?” She asked, looking down into Kitty’s brown eyes, which looked back up at her with a glint of mischievousness in them. “What do you want?” 

Instead of answering, Kitty reached up with her hands quickly, her fingers quickly skated across Illyana’s stomach.

“No,” Illyana grunted, hunching over in an attempt of self-defense. But Kitty only laughed, her fingers really digging into a more aggressive tickling motion. She stood up as Illyana tried to retreat backward to the bed, following her. 

“Knock it off!” Illyana laughed reflexively, trying to squirm away as they fell onto the mattress. Kitty propped her knees on both sides of Illyana’s body, trapping her. “How can you betray me like this?” The sorceress grinned and wriggled underneath. Kitty’s hands traveled from Illyana’s abdomen to right below her armpits, which caused Illyana to yelp and jerk around, attempting to collapse upon herself like a hedgehog. But Kitty’s position above her left little room for escape.

“A true master knows when to strike it’s opponent,” Kitty lectured in a mock tone, trying to not laugh at the sight before her. 

“I’m too sore! Katya,  _ pleaseee _ ,” Illyana begged between a quick breath before another urge of laughter emerged from her.

“Come on,” Kitty groaned, teasing, “It’s no fun if you don’t fight back!”

“Oh, I’ll fight back,” Illyana gritted through her teeth, holding the merriness from slipping out. She couldn’t give Kitty the pleasure, oh no, not without a fight. She lifted her arms, exposing other prime targets for Kitty’s merciless fingers, erupting in another uncontrollable bout of laughter, and let her own fingers trail and dance on Kitty’s stomach, causing the other woman to squeal sharply and curl into Illyana’s body, still attempting to weakly continue her own attack. They both continued relentlessly, shrieking and laughing, wiggling for the dominant position of being on top.

But any hopes of turning the tables for Illyana had halted sharply as Kitty made motions for a nuclear attack, her fingers sliding under the sweatshirt to play with the warm skin of her lower abdomen. Illyana froze, feeling the urge she tried so hard to ignore earlier resurface, as quick as a match being struck into flame with only one strike. 

“Katya,” Illyana breathed, all playfulness being suddenly replaced by seriousness, “Katya, please stop.” 

Kitty did stop now, being able to distinguish the change in tone. Resting herself on an elbow, her eyes searched Illyana’s face, concerned. 

“What? What did I do? Did I hurt you?” she asked. 

Illyana wished she could tell the truth in the situation, but what chaos would that cause? Instead, she just shook her head of the thoughts, ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks, and replied, “I’m just too sore, it hurts, okay?” 

Kitty’s eyes seemed to widen a bit as her eyes took notice of the blush. 

“I uh,” Illyana resumed, not wanting to think about what was turning in Kitty’s mind. “I should get some rest…”

“Would you like a massage?” Kitty then cut in.

“Excuse me?” Illyana asked, bewildered. 

“You’re sore, let me help you. I’ve picked up a thing or two in my  _ escapades _ .”

“And the art of massage is among them?”

“Yes,” Kitty replied, biting her lip slightly. There was amusement dancing in her eyes, and it only stirred Illyana’s desire more. Was it possible Kitty was aware of her feelings for her? Illyana had never explicitly expressed her feelings or thoughts, in fear of ruining the friendship, but something in Kitty’s playfulness seemed different. Off. Inviting.  _ Tempting _ . 

“Oh, come on!” Kitty urged after Illyana’s few moments of contemplative silence. “If I fuck up your back, I’ll cover the bill for an actual spa or chiropracter.” 

“Fine,” Illyana said, weak to Kitty’s will. A part of her, a very small part of her, was ashamed of being easily influenced by her friend, but an even big part took masochistic pleasure in it. She never believed she would get the change to enjoy Kitty as a lover, and knew it was best to move on and find someone else, but there was something delicious in relishing from what intimate affection she could derive from Kitty, like a plant soaking up every bit of moisture from a heavy mist when it knows it will never get rain. 

“Take your sweater off,” Kitty instructed, slowly removing herself from on top of Illyana. The youngest Rasputin felt her face only grow hotter, but followed her instructions as Kitty turned her face away, allowing her this moment of privacy. “Lie down when it’s done.”

Illyana did so, grabbing the pillow closer to her and slipping her arms underneath so that she could rest her head on it more securely. She controlled her breathing, in and out, trying to still her nerves as they buzzed, anticipating what it always wished for coming true: Kitty touching her naked form. She could feel her nipples harden from the sudden chill of removing her shirt, and hoped that her chest would warm quickly from being pressed against the blankets. 

“Ready?” Kitty asked.

“Mhm,” Illyana murmured into the pillow. She felt the bed sink here and there as Kitty shuffled her way closer to her, and closed her eyes when she felt the pressure of Kitty’s weight straddle her. 

“Want some lotion or anything?” 

_ Please, god, no _ . That would really make her not be able to handle this. “No, I’m fine,” Illyana cleared her throat. 

Kitty pressed her fingers down and dragged her palms upwards on Illyana’s back. The sorceress felt herself melt at the touch. Kitty didn’t need a license to massage, this motion alone would be enough to relax her, especially-

“Ohhh,” Illyana failed at keeping a moan at bay, partially stifled by the pillow, as Kitty’s hands gripped her shoulders and began kneading them along with her shoulder blades. Kitty chuckled above her. The phaser’s hands kneaded and massaged, dragging and creating circular patterns, gripping inch by inch down Illyana’s body, earning little hiccups of moans every few presses here and there. When the process was focused on her ribcage, and Kitty’s fingerprints ghosted against the skin of her breasts, Illyana felt herself gradually get more and more aroused, and she wasn’t sure if it was the residual effects of the battle anymore. Skillfully, Kitty’s hands slid down to the small of her back, kneading away like they did everywhere else. Then, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of Illyana’s sweats. Illyana’s heart began beating hard, like a person frantically banging away on a door.

“I want to get your hips,” Kitty informed soothingly, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “Is this okay?” 

That masochist part of Illyana? Even it was a little panicked. This was all a dream. Kitty never knocked on her door, and Illyana had fallen asleep while the coffee burned in its pot. That was the only explanation for this. 

“Baby?” Kitty prodded quietly, still whispering in her ear. 

_ Definitely a dream _ . 

“Sure,” Illyana swallowed, feeling her throat dry. 

“Lift your hips for me,” Kitty continued in her soft tone, the words tickling the shell of Illyana’s ear. 

Illyana obeyed, shifting to rest on her elbows slightly as Kitty repositioned herself to sit upon one knee, her other arched, allowing Illyana to lift her hips up from the mattress. Kitty then replaced herself to straddle Illyana’s legs, this time not resting her weight anywhere except her own knees. Kitty’s warm hands wasted no time, her nimble fingers unintentionally tickling Illyana as she pulled just the sweats down, rolling them to the sorceress’s knees. She then began to grip and knead once more, and if she added enough pressure against the toned muscles of Illyana’s body, she could feel the hip bones underneath. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Illyana breathed. Her face burned as she realized that she was getting wet from the touch. “Katya…” she had to stop this. She was masochistic, sure, but the massage was divine alone, and her weakly tethered libido didn’t stand a chance against this. She would rather kick Kitty out of her room,  _ take care  _ of herself, than practically cum underneath a surprised Kitty. She was  _ that _ sensitive right now. God, how would she explain  _ that _ ? 

“ _ Shush _ …” Kitty cooed, gripping her hips firmer, her fingertips gliding over the lines of her v-shape. 

“You don’t understand,” Illyana whispered. 

“Understand what? Hmm?” Kitty asked gently, her hands stopping their massage. “Have I crossed a line?”

_ Yes and no _ . 

Illyana had always dreamed of Kitty’s touch, to be the one the phaser loved instead of her brother. When she was younger, she thought she was just going through typical sibling jealousy, angered at her brother from taking precious time away from being with her best friend. But as she got older, she realized the harsh truth: she was competing with her brother. Competing in an arena where, at the time, society would demand she withdraw. Step down, surrender. And she let her brother continue on, especially when it seemed like Kitty truly cared for Piotr over her, in  _ that _ way. 

“We’re approaching one, yes,” Illyana said, and she hoped she didn’t have to say anymore. Either Kitty would get it and leave, or, to Illyana’s fantasy, she would swoop down and kiss her, taking them past the point of no return, because fuck it. But Illyana was afraid of the second option anyway. She’d rather have Kitty as a friend forever than never see her again.

Kitty then leaned down, really close to Illyana’s ear, the bed creaking slowly as she did so. “Can we cross it?”

Illyana’s head was spinning. Was she hearing correctly? 

“Is this a dream?” She asked sheepishly, unable to form any other thought. 

“No,” Kitty answered, “It’s very much real. But I can stop if you want. If you don’t feel the same. I just thought… over all this time, something had changed between us. Something good and exciting.”

So maybe Illyana’s attraction wasn’t a complete figment of her own imagination, a projected dream in her lonely romantic life. 

“But, I’ve been wrong about things before,” Kitty chuckled lightly, but Illyana could hear the tender hurt laced in her words. “I guess… guess I read you wrong.”

“Katya, no,” Illyana cut rapidly, turning to look over her shoulder as she felt the other woman begin to remove herself. “You… you haven’t. I just… I guess I couldn’t tell the difference from your friendly affection to know your true stance.” 

Kitty began to resituate herself back where she was. 

“...Then?” she asked.

“Come here,” Illyana ordered, her heart thrumming. Kitty swooped down, her eyes closing dainty, and kissed her. They both took a deep inhale through their noses as the kiss continued to press, and as it ended, both women exhaled delicately. 

“Turn around,” Kitty whispered, her eyes still closed as her body took note of the euphoria clearing her mind. Illyana rotated herself so that she now rested on her back, her uncovered upper body exposed. Illyana had tumbled around for fun before, with others, people not worth seeing again, but this moment right now, being partially naked in front of someone she also emotionally desired, was slightly nerve-wracking. 

Kitty made no negative comment, no twitch in her facial features to suggest she did not like what she saw, but instead, leaned down to kiss Illyana’s neck. Her lips were so soft and gentle, and the warmth of her breathing tingled Illyana’s senses, shooting through all the roots of her nervous system. Her hands began to roam the skin of her stomach, her ribs, and after a second’s hesitation, came up upon Illyana’s breast, holding them delicately, all the while, her lips still claiming the skin of Illyana’s pulse point. 

Illyana could feel her body speeding to react to all the touches. Her breathing escalated, her eyes seemed to blur out everything that wasn’t Kitty, her nipples hardened again over the brushing of Kitty’s fingers, and a knee arched to allow a thigh for Kitty to rest on. Kitty’s hand made its way to the other side of Illyana’s neck, scraping into her hairline at the base of her skull.

“I want to see you,” Illyana’s voice rasped, hoarse from arousal. 

Kitty, drugged from her very own kisses, lifted herself from the blonde’s throat. 

Blinking, she chuckled, “Oh yeah, I’m still clothed.” Sitting herself up on Illyana’s thigh, she pulled her shirt from it’s hem up her body and over her shoulders, tossing it somewhere on the ground. She then reached up behind her back to work on the clasps of her bra, and when it was set free, Illyana could see goosebumps on her arms as she pulled the garment down. 

Instinctually, Illyana licked her lips as she gazed up at Kitty. The phaser blushed violently. 

“It’s been a while since someone’s looked at me like that,” Kitty smiled. 

“Let me…” Illyana offered, trying to move herself into a seated position, only to be stopped by Kitty.

“Hold on,” she laughed, working on the button of her trousers. “I’ll take the sweats from around your ankles here in a second… just… let me…” Kitty pulled both her trousers and underwear off together, removing herself from Illyana’s thigh so she could sit for a brief moment and tug the garments off and onto the floor. As she did so Illyana sat up herself and removed her own underwear, trying to ignore the incredibly damp patch her arousal had caused, and tugged it and her sweats off. 

Instantly freed from their clothing, the two women collided into another kiss, this one full of unbridled passion. Kitty pressed Illyana down, claiming her spot on top once more, and with another hungry kiss, slipped her tongue into it. Illyana wanted to curse herself as she realized she was shaking, her hands finding it slightly difficult to hold still. Kitty grinned when she noticed it, but paid no comment, for Illyana’s expense, just continued to kiss her with years worth of want. 

Illyana’s knee arched once more, and Kitty understood, straddling it without a word. She began to rock slowly, working on a firm press down and a slick pull back up to repeat again and again. Illyana moaned as reality hit her more and more, unable to deny any further that she was on the verge of making love to the only person she had ever wanted. 

Her body still ached from the battle, microscopic cuts became slightly irritated by the rough movements against the linens, muscles felt too tender for certain pressures, but Illyana didn’t care. It only added to the moment. She had almost died today. She didn’t tell anyone after the battle, couldn’t even face the confirmation with herself. She had been overrun, twelve to one, and the only thing that kept her from fighting to last tooth and nail was the repeating thought: _ I have to get back home to Kitty _ . And now, here she was, having the fear of death expunged from her by engaging in this  _ lively _ act.

Kitty’s hand slipped down Illyana’s waist to slip her fingers through her wet folds quickly, causing the sorceress to inhale briskly. With her fingers wet, Kitty worked on rubbing Illyana’s clit, pressing hard at first, then finding a more tortuous rhythm. Illyana cried out in a pleading moan, her legs slowly squirming against the sheets, unintentionally lowering Kitty from her perfect arch.

“Keep your leg up for me, baby,” Kitty said, her own breathing erratic and quick. Illyana groaned again as Kitty pressed her hand against her once more, raising her knee upon command. Kitty released a shaky breath as she rode Illyana’s thigh faster, her own wetness leaving a slick trail upon Illyana’s skin. 

Illyana was soon deliriously lost in pleasure, as Kitty pressed two of her fingers inside, without a warning or even a tease of one. Illyana’s initial gasp made Kitty drop her head with a frazzled moan, the sight too much to take. 

“I can’t believe you’re so wet,” Kitty admitted, surprised at her own effect on Illyana. Illyana wanted to tell her everything she ever thought about her, everything she ever felt, but didn’t want to overwhelm her and lose this.

With one hand, Illyana reached up to grab Kitty’s hip, helping her grind harder against her thigh because the phaser was losing tempo ever since she pressed inside, while the other went to rest on the hand with which Kitty was penetrating her with. She let her head fall back weakly as Kitty slowly stretched her, pushing in and out languidly, making the pleasure dreamingly slow. She felt herself get warmer and warmer around Kitty’s fingers, her arousal abundant enough to allow Kitty to fuck without any resistance in her motions. 

“God…” Illyana whispered on a dying breath. She wanted this to last forever. She wanted them to be locked away in her room for eternity. Away from everyone and everything that could get in the way. Away from judgement, away from social expectations, and the supposed taboo of stealing her brother’s almost-wife, away from it all, where she and Kitty could just kiss and fuck until the end of days. 

Kitty began to increase her pace within her, curling her fingers against Illyana’s g-spot, causing Illyana to draw in a deep breath, feeling the ability to breath stripped away from her. She trembled a moan, her voice tender and hoarse by now from the whole ordeal, leaving with her with nothing but desperate wimpers, trying to get the point to Kitty but pushing her hips up into Kitty’s hand. 

_ Finish me off _ , Illyana wanted to plead,  _ please _ . 

“ _ Katya _ ,” Illyana was barely able to croak. 

Kitty groaned upon hearing her name muttered so weakly, and simply began to grind herself upon Illyana’s sore thigh even harder now. 

Exasperated with pleasure, Illyana was sure this was how she was going to die. Her heart was out of control, her skin was about to break a real sweat, her lungs couldn’t drink enough air, and her legs felt numb with her lower body completely focused on Kitty’s relentless fingers. What a way to go. She loved it. 

With a firm drag of Kitty’s fingertips against her g-spot once more, Illyana knew the end was near. Her body reacted without her say, arching sharply, her hips raising to meet Kitty’s hand. Her lover knew what to do. Breaking from her own lustful haze, Kitty changed her pace and roughness, bringing Illyana rapidly closer and closer to orgasm with each curl, as if beckoning with the crook of a finger. Illyana’s voice trembled and she shut her eyes tight, the pleasure exploding within her, the fallout rushing her entire body. Her toes curled, her fingers dug into Kitty’s flesh causing the other woman to seethe deliciously, her hips moved greedily against Kitty’s pounding hand, begging the sensation not to leave, to stay forever. In the darkness of her pleasure, Illyana heard Kitty wimper “ _ Oh fuck _ ,” above her. Kitty began to rock erratically against Illyana’s thigh, a moan slipping from her lips with each breath. Illyana willed her body to open her eyes for just one moment, just to see Kitty tumble over the edge. As she was beautiful, a queen indeed, head thrown back, eyes tight, breasts perky and moving slightly with her grinding, her toned stomach misted in sweat and tightening with the waves of pleasure, and her hips spread to work harder against Illyana’s thigh. 

In a few moments, the haze of lust began to disappear as the hormones brought by climax began to head back to bed, being replaced by those of contentedness and peace. Kitty flopped her body down on top of Illyana’s in exhaustion. Instinctually, Illyana raised her hands to envelope Kitty in a hug, keeping her tight against her as the phaser breathed heavily against her neck. 

“Oh my god,” Kitty whispered, trying to catch her breath.

“Yeah…” Illyana confirmed, lost for words herself. 

“So… do you feel better?”

“What do you mean?” Illyana asked, caressing Kitty’s back.

“Your body? You said you were sore? Did this help?” Kitty grinned into Illyana’s neck, pressing a kiss.

“Psht,” Illyana scoffed. “If anything I’m more sore, are you kidding me?”

“Aw, not even a little better?”

“I feel relaxed, sure, but what I need is some rest.”

“Mmmhmm…” Kitty agreed in contemplation.

“Mmmhmm…” Illyana repeated.

“Can I stay?” Kitty asked after a beat of silence. 

“Of course,” Illyana said calmly. “I don’t want you to leave after that.”

“Let’s make it a habit?” 

Illyana laughed as she felt a blush return to her face. “ _ Please _ ,” she said, and placed a kiss on Kitty’s forehead. Snuggling into each other, Illyana reached out for her end table lamp, and turned out the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Блядь (Blyad') = Fuck 
> 
> Anyway, this is my FIRST X-Men Fic, and I MAY write more, especially with New Mutants coming out ONE OF THESE DAYS.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Comments are my life source lol  
> Love you!


End file.
